Life after initiation
by Divergentgirl4610
Summary: What if Four and Tris didn't end-up together after initiation? Will they eventually end up together? One year after initiation. Four/Tris eventually!
1. Chapter 1

_**Tris POV **_

After four training me last year, Christina and I decided that we could help train the initiates. We decide that we would go talk with Max to see if it would be alright if we helped. So after breakfast Christina and I walked down to Max's office. Just as we walked in I saw Four standing there and my heart stopped! Christina must have saw my face because she looked at me with a confused look and then she hit me in the arm. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR" I yelled at Christina. She just looked at me like I should know what I did wrong. Then all of a sudden Max, Four and Christina just burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" I looked at Christina with daggers in my eyes. I kept looking at Christina until I eventually I decided to let it go. We sat down in front of Max's desk and Four leaned over to me and said "Yes it was Tris" I just looked at him and he looked right back at me as if we were in a staring contest. Then all of a sudden max began to talk, "Four….Tris I want both of you to work together,I feel like the initiates are going to need a lot of help this year!" I looked at Four. Then he looked back at me and then we both looked at Max and said "yes we can do that"

"Perfect! Now Christina I want you to work with Uriah, is that ok with you?"

"Yes perfect" I looked over at Christina and all she did was smile.

"Great, now I will see you all tomorrow" Christina and I got up and said "Bye max see you soon"

_**Four POV**_

When Max's office door opened and Tris was standing there, I think we both had the same reaction I could see it in her face. My heart almost stopped, she looked over to me and smiled. Then Christina looked over at me and said "Hi"

Next thing I know Christina hit Tris in the arm. Tris looked at her and yelled "What was that for?" Tris just sat there and scolded Christina. I looked to Max and then Christina, then all three of us began to laugh. Tris looked at all of us and said " It's not funny"

We walked over to Max's desk and sat down in the chairs, before Max started to talk I leaned over to Tris and whispered "Yes it was" She looked so mad at me . I wasn't going to let her win so I kept looking at her until she finally looked away, but by then Tris had seemed to let what had happen go. Max was talking to us then he addressed Tris and I, "Four….Tris I was thinking that you two could work together this year I have a feeling that the are going to need the help, do you mind working together?"

I looked over at Tris and she was looking back at me and she gave me a slight nod and i turned to max and answered his question "No problem."

Then Max began talking to Christina, he asked if it was ok if she worked with Uriah. Christina told Max that she was fine working with Uriah.

Then we all got up and said goodbye to Max and walked towards the door I held hold the door open for them "Thanks" they say.

"Guys was it me or were we in there for a while?" Christina says

"No it wasn't just you" Tris laughs. "You guys coming to lunch?"

"Ya I'll go with you" Christina says…...coming Four?" Usually I have no time to have lunch with my friends, but today is different. "I would love too"

We all sit down after getting our food and I sit next to Zeek and Uriah and Tris is directly across from me.

" You guys we haven't had lunch all together in like 5 years! This should be fun!" Christina says.


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch

CHAPTER 2

Recap:

"Guys was it me or were we in there for a while?" Christina says

"No it wasn't just you" Tris laughs. "You guys coming to lunch?"

"Ya I'll go with you" Christina says…...coming Four?" Usually I have no time to have lunch with my friends, but today is different. "I would love too"

We all sit down after getting our food and I sit next to Zeek and Uriah and Tris is directly across from me.

" You guys we haven't had lunch all together in like 5 years! This should be fun!" Christina says.

Four POV

After we all got lunch we all sat down and began to eat, then all of a sudden Zeek and Uriah start to look around. We all know something's up because Zeek and Uriah have these huge grins on their faces. "Party at our apartment" They yell and the whole cafeteria looks at us and we all begin to laugh. I look at Christina and she looks at Tris, gosh when did she get so pretty? She was pretty during initiation but in the past year she had gotten older and hotter. God Four snap out of it she doesn't think of you like that. I was in such a daydream that I didn't notice or hear Christina and Uriah talking about the party.

"So when is the party?" I ask Uriah and he looks at me and says "Dude where were you like three seconds ago when me and Christina were talking about it?"

"I was here I just wasn't playing attention" I tell Uriah

" You were paying attention just not to us" Christina says to me and she ends it with a wink.

I my god she knows I still like Tris. What am I going to do she's going to tell Tris and I will never have a shot with her.

"So do you want help with the party? If so you better tell me when it is." I tell Uriah and Christina.

"Fine the party is tonight, Come just after two so we can get everything together" Zeek and Uriah say

"Okay I will be there" I tell the boys

"Tris" Cristina yells and almost blows out our eardrums.

"Christina, no need to yell I am right next to you. What are you thinking of?" Tris asks Christina

"We need to get up and go shopping now before it gets to late." Christina tells Tris

Tris look at Christina and says "Okay, but I'm only agreeing to do this because I will never get out of shopping with you" Christina laughs at Tris comment.

I look over to Tris and see her roll her eyes and a look at her and laugh next thing I know. Tris is leaning over the table to punch me in the arm. I am not sure if I should go with my instinct and block it or let her flirt and punch me, so I go with my instinct and block her punch that she threw at me.

"Really Four? Are you joking me? You couldn't just let me hit you just this once?" Tris yells at me and then sits back down a gives me a look.

As soon as her eyes land on mine I know that I should have let her hit me, how could I be so dumb? I look at her once more with a sorry look and she just looks away. Look what I did; now she won't even look at me. I decide to lean over the table and try to make it up to her, but she won't acknowledge me. So I got up and acted as if I was leaving and walked up behind her and whispered I her ear " I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" She turned around and by the expression on her face I think to accepted the apology. I gave her puppy dog eyes and she looked at me and said "Four just stop! You look stupid with the puppy dog eyes" I opened my mouth in shock that she just called me stupid. I looked at Tris and walked back over to my seat. I sat down and Christina started to talk to Tris about leaving to go shopping.

"Come Tris we need to get going before it gets to late" Christina says

"See you guys later" Tris say before being dragged out of the lunchroom. She looks back before shes too far away from the table and smiles at me. As soon as that smile left her face I knew that she had accepted my apology.

"Have fun" I yell at Tris and Christina

"We will" Christina yells back.

I look out the door to see Tris all most out of the lunchroom, with a huge smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have it all written down, I just need to type it. This is what I do in school all day! SO DIVERGENT COMES OUT ON FRIDAY! I seeing it Thursday night, anyone else? I'M SO EXCITED I CAN WAIT! Okay so I'm unfortunately not Veronica Roth :( Enjoy! **

I barley say goodbye to four and everyone at our lunch table when Christina is dragging me out of the lunchroom. I look back at our table and see Four smile at me. He knows how much I hate shopping wit Christina!

"Have fun" someone yells, but I already know it was Four, but I turn around to make sure I was right. Yep it was him! I smile at him and he has this accomplished look on his face because he got me to smile.

Christina and I walk out into the pit, she pulls me into her "Favorite" store. I must see her in here at least twice a day! I guess it's a nice store, Christina is always talking about how the clothes are cheap and they look nice so why not give it a try? I try to pull away from Christina and surprisingly I succeed. I walk over to the this table with skirts on them and pick a black one, I mean why wouldn't I? I am Dauntless after all! I pick it up and hold it in my hands. I start to walk over to the dressing rooms when this pretty black dress catches my eye. I walk over to it and hold it up to my body. I think to my self how I could never pull this off and how my body is not full enough to fill it out. I decide to try it on anyway and if it doesn't look right I can put it back. I walk into the dressing room and figure out that Christina is in the one next to mine.

I walk out to show Chris the skirt, "Yes it looks very nice! WAIT you know what will make it perfect?" she says

"No Chris, what? I ask

"This" Christina hands me a short white top with cute flowers on it

"Okay I will get it" I tell her and she squeals. "Wait I have one more thing but if I don't like it I'm not showing you"

"Fair enough" she says

I walk back into the dressing room and slip on the pretty black dress, to my surprise it fits nice and I actually look like I am 19 for once. I decide that I can't hide this from Christina so I decide to show her.

"OMG! You look amazing!" she yells

"So I'll take that as a yes?" I ask

" I love it so much I might buy it for you" she says

I go get my regular clothes back on and walk out to see Christina have two pairs of shoes in her hands, one of the flats the other tall boots that should look good with my dress. I take them out of her hands and before I can get a word out she it gone. Where the heck did she go she disappeared? Before I know it she is back with some lace underwear and two bras.

"Here these are for truth and dare" she says.

I just look at her like she is crazy if she thinks I'm going to wear this, she knows how much I hate to wear this stuff or show off my body.

"I am not wearing this! You can't make me do it" I partly yell at her

"Come on, Four will love it!" she says

What does she mean by that "Four will love it" Four doesn't like me, I don't think he ever will.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask

"Get your head out of the gutter Tris! Don't you see the way he looks at you? He likes you a lot!" she responds

"You really think so?" I ask

"I know so" she responds


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, So how was divergent? I thought it was perfect! I first saw it in IMAX then just in the movie theaters. I am can't wait to see it like 10 more times next weekend! So last week i made my mom take me and my friend to see Theo and Shailene on the Today Show! I had them both sign my magazines and I got pictures with them both and everything! Okay i need to stop so enjoy chapter 4 and I will try and make chapter 5 longer! **

**P.S. I am not Veronica Roth**

Recap

"Here these are for truth and dare" she says.

I just look at her like she is crazy if she thinks I'm going to wear this, she knows how much I hate to wear this stuff or show off my body.

"I am not wearing this! You can't make me do it" I partly yell at her

"Come on, Four will love it!" she says

What does she mean by that "Four will love it" Four doesn't like me, I don't think he ever will.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask

"Get your head out of the gutter Tris! Don't you see the way he looks at you? He likes you a lot!" she responds

"You really think so?" I ask

"I know so" she responds

Chapter 4

Next thing I know Christina is still talking about how if I wear this four will love it, and how much he likes me. I mean I like him and stuff but I didn't think he felt the same way! Maybe he will start to show me that he likes me. We walk back to Christina apartment and is going through all the bags of clothes we bought. She lays my clothes for the party out on her bed, and shoves me out the door telling me to go take a shower. I try not to argue with Christina anymore because most of the time she ends up winning, so I walk across the hall and unlock my door and head towards the bathroom to shower.

*****TIME SKIP*****

I get out of the shower, wrap the towel around me and head towards the door. I scan the hallway before I step out, then turned around to lock the door. I turn around to run into Christina's apartment, I begin to run and I am soon lying on a person. I hear the person begin to laugh. I looked down to see that I ran right into four and I am now lying on top of him.

"I'm so sorry"

"Is okay I didn't see you there! I was busy looking at this crazy shopping list Zeek just gave me"

I can't believe that I just ran into Four. I am freezing and need to get back to Christina's before she comes looking for me. Four hit me like a wall and because Four was not looking we both fell. But of course I fell on top of him. I finally realize that I should get off of Four before someone sees us.

"I think we should get up before someone sees us"

"Okay"

I finally start to get up and I notice that as I move my to towel slowly is starting to fall down. I go to reach for it and realize that Four is already holding the towel so it doesn't fall down.

"Thanks"

"No problem, I don't want anybody to see you like that" he said

"Thanks", I say again

I now am standing in front of him holding the towel in my hands when he offers me his sweatshirt that he is wearing.

"Here take this"

"I'm okay, Christina's apartment is right here" I tell him

He begins to take it off and then wraps the sweatshirt around me.

"Thanks again"

He walks me the rest of the way to Christina's apartment.

"I will bring this to you later"

"Okay, I will see you later"

"Bye" I said before opening the door

I can believe that I just ran into four with just a towel on! He was such a gentleman and I am pretty sure we both had the same embarrassed look on our faces. Maybe Christina was right, that he really does like me. If I had ran into him in one of our friend's apartments I surely wouldn't have wanted to move off of him. I felt safe and happy just lying with him; his arms so strong yet so gentle at the same time. Man, I was falling for him hard! What should I do?


	5. Chapter 5-Party

**Hey guys, Sorry I haven't posted in a while I will try to do it more often! I have just been really busy with school! I will try and type some more this weekend if I have time. Thanks for reading! **

**P.S. I am not Veronica Roth**

I just ran into Tris, is this real? I need to head down to the pit and get the things on the list that Zeke gave me before it gets too late. I try to pay attention to where I am going while I look at the list. I am walking up and down the aisles getting all the stuff on the list and am now on my way up to the register to pay for the items. I pay and am walking back to Uriah's and Zeke's apartment to help them set up for the party. I have instructions to put all the breakable things away in to their rooms so that they won't get broken. After about of an hour of cleaning up and setting up I decided that I should go get ready for the party. I am walking back to my apartment when Will stops me in the hallway.

"Hey man what shirt looks better" he says holding up two different shirts.

"I like the right one better"

"Thanks for you help!"

"Yep anytime" I told him

I am pulling out my keys to my apartment when I begin to think about Tris. I wonder what she is going to be wearing to night. I bet no matter what she will look nice. I walk into the bathroom and am now getting in the shower. Five minutes later I am torn between two shirts just like Will. So I decided that I will go ask Christina's opinion on the shirts. I put my jeans on and bring the two shirts with me as I walk over the Christina's apartment. I begin to knock on the door.

"Hey Four what's up?"

"I need your help, which shirt looks better" I say holding up the two shirts.

" The plain white one"

"Thanks"

I am about to leave when I hear a faint wine come from Christina bathroom, I look up and immediately know that the wine came from Tris. Christina must see the concerned look in my eyes because she put her hand on my chest and tells me that she is fine and that she just doesn't like the way that she did her hair. Christina turns and yells into the other room;

"Tris you look so pretty, stop your worrying" she says

"Fine, Who is here?" Tris says walking out into to living room

When Tris walked into the living room she looked perfect…...she looked SO perfect. I wish she knew how beautiful she really was. She just doesn't realize it.

"Hi Four"

"Hey"

"I will let you two talk" says Christina walking into her room to get her bag.

"I need to go get my shoes and stuff before Christina leaves me here alone" I say

"I'll wait for you if you want"

"You don't need to"

"But I want too"

"Okay"

Tris runs into the bathroom then to the bedroom, to finish getting ready.

I see Christina come walking out of her room,she comes over to me.

"Four she is in the bedroom make sure she doesn't ditch the party she hates going"

"I will make sure she gets there"

We both begin to laugh and she walks out the door to meet will at his apartment. I haven't seen Tris in a couple of minutes so I decided to take a walk to the bedroom. I here Tris talking to her self.

"Tris, you okay in there?"

"Ya im fine"

"What is wrong? Something is wrong, what is it?"

"Nothing, im fine"

"Tris stop lying. Im coming in"

I walk towards the door more and open it and see Tris sitting there with her head in her hands about to cry. I want to walk over to her and hold her, and hurt anyone that was involved in hurting her.

"Tris what's wrong? You look so pretty?"

"But,I don't feel pretty"

"Well you should because you are"

I looked over and see a faint smile on Tris face; I walk over to her and give her a hug. As soon as our bodies touched I felt a connection to her, to protect.

"Did christina leave?"

"Yes a while ago"

"Okay, I'm almost ready to go"

"Take your time, I'll wait I promise"

"Okay"

Tris goes back into the room to put her shoes on so that we can go to the party.

Im sitting on the couch waiting for her to finish getting ready, she comes out. I stop checking my text messages from Zeke asking where I am and look up at her. I stand up and see her crack a small smile. I begin to walk towards the door and look to see that Tris is following me out the door. I turn to shut the door and we head off the party.

****TIME SKIP****

We arrive at the door of Zeke and Uriah's, I look to Tris and see her nod telling me that I can open the door to the apartment. I open it up and the apartment is packed full with people, we begin to make our way through the mess of people. I stop in my tracks when I see lauren making her way toward me. I try to turn and go the other way but its too late she is already standing in front of me.


End file.
